Trying
by CarolineVampyForbes
Summary: Klaus invites Caroline over to his mansion, they talk and enjoy themselves. Things take off from there. Klaroline romance, Steroline friendship, Stebekah romance in future chapters.. Mature for language and future love scenes.
1. Come To Me

Caroline awoke to the bright sun beaming its warm rays onto her creamy, pale skin. She always thanked her lucky stars that she had her daylight ring, it wouldn't have been a very pleasant morning if she hadn't had it. She slowly sat up in her bed, stretching out her arms above her head while yawning softly. She blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the light in the room before reaching her hand out to grab her phone off of her bedside table. When she looked down at her phone, she realized it was 7:30. "Crap, I could have slept 30 more minutes!" she mumbled to herself. She sighed softly as she pushed back the blankets and placed her feet on the cool, hardwood floor.

She walked to her huge walk-in closet and grabbed herself some clothing to wear for the day. Holding her clothes in her hands, she walked to the bathroom and took a hot shower. As she got out of the shower, she wrapped a small white towel around her slim figure and looked at herself in the mirror, sighing as she saw her reflection. She dropped the towel and began dressing herself in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a basic white t-shirt and black converse sneakers. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, smiling and liking this outfit very much.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards the front door. When she opened the door to leave, there was a letter on her front porch addressed to her. It read:

"Caroline, I know you think of me as a monster and I know you hate me but there is something that we need to talk about. If you would please drop by the mansion on your way home from school, I would be very appreciative.

Fondly, Klaus."

"God, this guy doesn't give up! But I do wonder what he wants to talk about." she thought to herself. She wouldn't admit it but inside, she was bursting with joy that she would get to see him today. She placed the letter in her handbag and continued walking towards her car. She got into the driver seat and drove to school were she would be tortured by mathmatics and biology for the next 7 hours.

After class, she very quickly got into her car and began her drive to the Mikaelson Mansion. She couldn't say she wasn't nervous, because she was. In fact, she had never felt more nervous in her entire life. Her stomach was knotting and she swore she would vomit at any moment but she managed to calm her nerves just before she arrived at her destination. When she pulled into the large driveway, her stomach began it's game of knotting again. She walked up the driveway, admiring the lovely yellow daffodils that were blooming in the flower beds near the front door.

She walked up the small set of stairs and came to a rather large door. She quickly and firmly knocked on the door, nervously waiting for him to open up. Klaus heard the door and looked towards the clock before smilig to himself. "Right on time." he whispered to himself as he got up from his chair and headed for the door. When he opened the door, he found the blonde angel that he had been waiting for, standing in right in front of him. He looked her up and down, admiring her outfit, then looking at her beautiful golden locks of hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. His lips turned upwards into the cutest smile Caroline had ever seen and she couldn't help but smile back and blush a soft shade of red.

"Hi." She broke the silence between them since it had felt awkward just standing there.

"Hello, love." His smile quickly turned into a small smirk as he sensed her embarrassment. "I got your letter. What was it you wanted to talk about?" she looked at him, still feeling confused.

"Well, why don't you come inside and I'll tell you?" the smirk on his face getting bigger by the moment. "Fine." she sighed softly as she stepped inside and he followed behind her. They both walked to the living room where he motioned for her to sit down and she did as he directed, she sat on the small loveseat but quickly regretted her decision when the hybrid sat down next to her.

It was very awkward at first until she once again asked "What did you wanna talk about?" her face was serious as she looked at Klaus who was smiling brightly at her. "Well, love. I just wanted to have a little chat with you. Nothing specific, I just wanted to get to know you a little better." he smiled while looking into her amazing sapphire blue eyes.

She took a deep breath, realizing that today would be anything but dull..


	2. One Dance

Why did he do this? Acting like he gave a shit if she was even alive. She knew he didn't though. He couldn't, could he? No. He is Klaus, the Original is incapable of feelings, Caroline. She told herself.

She jumped a bit when Klaus cleared his throat, pulling her from the little war she was having with herself.

Caroline sighed, defeated. Realizing he wasn't going to give up until she gave into his charms. "Ok, what do you wanna know?" She finally asked.

"Well, let's start out with something easy. What is your favorite song?" Klaus asked her, truly interested in what the blond angel's favorite song was, even though he didn't listen to or care for music.

"Oh, that's easy. 'Kiss Me' by Ed Sheeran." Caroline said, while smiling.

"I've never heard that before, sounds like a beautiful song though." Klaus smiled.

"It is, I actually have it on my iPod. I could let you listen to it before I leave." Caroline looked at him and he nodded.

"What about food? What is your favorite?" Klaus asked and Caroline beamed at him.

"Ooooh, I loooove Chinese food. And Mexican. Oh, and pizza! What about you?" She asked, excitedly. She truly loved food.

"Hm, my favorite would have to be pizza. But not just any pizza. There is this little place in Italy that makes the world's best pizza. Maybe on day I can take you there." Klaus said, but he expected Caroline to reject him so he sighed.

"Actually, that sounds great. I'd love that!" Caroline beamed at him. Maybe the bid bad Hybrid wasn't so bad after all.

"Really? I'm surprised, really." He said, as he was expecting her to say _There's no way in hell I'm ever going anywhere with you_.

"Yeah, really!" Caroline said, her eyes already sparkling with excitement about the promise of Italy.

Just then, Caroline's phone buzzed. She looked down at it to see Stefan had sent her a text.

_Caroline, where did you go? I went to your house and your mom said you weren't home yet. You okay?_

She rolled her eyes at Stefan's text. He was always worried about her, not to say that she didn't appreciate it, because she did.

She texted back: _Yeah, Stef. I'm fine. Just at a friend's house. I'll be back soon._

She then put her phone away and turned her attention back to Klaus, who was looking at her with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Sorry, that was Stefan. He was just worried 'cause I wasn't home yet." Caroline told him, apologetically.

"That's alright, love. Now where were we? Ah yes, you had just agreed to go to Italy with me." Klaus smirked.

At that, Caroline rolled her eyes. "You're an ass. You know that, right?"

"Darling, I've been called worse." His smirk transforming into a smile.

"I'm sure you have." Caroline chuckled. "Anyway, I have to be going."

"But, what about that song you promised?" He asked her, looking for an excuse for her to stay longer.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" Caroline pulled out her iPod and scrolled through the many songs. When she found the right one, she mounted it on the iPod speakers Klaus had on the mantle. She assumed they were Kol's speakers for his iPod, though.

The song began to play and Caroline closed her eyes, swaying her hips gentley to the music. She really loved this song.

"Would you like to dance?" Klaus asked her. The shock in her eyes was obvious but she noddeed a bit and walked towards him.

Klaus in intertwined their fingers and places his free hand on her waist while Caroline slid her free hand onto his shoulder.

They stayed like that and danced until the song had played 3 times.

"Kiss me like you wanna be loved." Caroline told Klaus, shocked at her own words.

He immediately did as told and kissed her with all the love and passion he felt for her. She let her hands get lost in his hair as he pulled her closer. The little moan that escaped her lips let her know that she should stop before things went too far.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes, as if searching for an answer. "I have to go, ok? I'll... I'll uh, call you later or something. Bye.."

Caroline walked out of the room and then out of the mansion. Leaving an utterly confused and euphoric Klaus behind.

_So, that's it for this chapter. Sorry for the delay and I sincerely hope you enjoyed._

_xoxo, Ang._


	3. Green-Eyed Original

_This chapter is incorporating a request for Klaus being jealous of the Steroline friendship. It's not much for Klaroline but next chapter will be awesome for the Klaroliners. :)_

Caroline sat in her car, still in the driveway of the mansion. She let her thoughts drift back to Klaus and the kiss they shared. She brought her fingers up and touched her lips as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

She didn't know why she kissed Klaus, all she knew is that it felt amazing. Though, she would never admit that out loud.

She backed out of the driveway and drove home. When she arrived, she saw Stefan's car parked out front. _Of course, he waited for me._ She smiled, Stefan was always so protective of her, ever since she first became a vampire. He was her teacher and one of her best friends.

Caroline walked into her house to find Stefan sitting on the soft black leather couch in her living room.

"Hey, Care." Stefan said, when he saw Caroline.

"Hey. Where's my mom?" Caroline really wondered where her mom was.

"Oh, she had to go to work. She said for me to tell you that she would see you tonight." Stefan smiled.

"Oh, of course." Caroline rolled her eyes. "So, why are you her?" She wondered.

"Well, I came to ask you why you went to see Klaus?" Stefan said with a knowing smile.

"I.. I, uh. How did you know..?" Caroline asked as she walked to the couch and sat down by Stefan.

"I found the letter's envelope outside on the porch and I assumed he had invited you over or something like that." Stefan said as he held up the envelope addressed to Caroline from Klaus.

_Shit!_ She thought. "Oh, damn. I knew I forgot that!" Caroline said while shaking her head.

"It's okay, Care. I'm not judging you, I just want to know how it went." Stefan gave her a smile and grabbed her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, it went great. We talked, danced, kissed. It was fun." Caroline blushed while remebering everything.

"Wait, wait, what? Did you say you danced with Klaus?" Stefan asked.

Caroline sighed, relieved at thinking Stefan didn't catch the kiss part. "Yeah. He asked what my favorite song was and I let him listen to it. He asked me to dance and I didn't want to be rude and say no, soo..." Caroline rambled.

Stefan chuckled at her rambling. "Care, it's okay. I promise you I am not judging you." He said.

"Okay. But enough of me, how are you? Anything new with you?" Caroline asked, interested in what was new with her friend.

"If I tell you, you promise not to say anything to ANYONE?" Stefan asked, his face completely serious.

"Of course. I promise that your secret is safe with me." Caroline gave him a warm smile and squeezed his hand gently.

"Ok, well. I've been seeing someone recently. And you can't judge me on this because you kissed Klaus..." Stefan paused and gave her yet another knowing look.

Caroline's cheeks instantly went red as memories of the kiss came flooding back to her.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you before but I was afraid of how you would react. But now, I figure this is a perfect time..." He rambled on.

"Okay, okay." Caroline giggled at all his rambling. " Get to the point, bunny man." She laughed harder.

"I'm seeing Rebekah." Stefan said, looking at Caroline who had immediately stopped her laughing when she heard that.

"Rebekah? Seeing as in dating?" Caroline looked at him, seriousness taking over her normally soft and light features.

"Yeah. I know you two don't get along well but, Care. I think I'm in love with her." Stefan said but closed his eyes and expected a lecture.

"I'm not mad, Stef. I'm just surprised because I didn't think you would ever move on from Elena." Caroline said, her face softening back to the way it normally was.

"Good, I was afraid you would hate me now." He looked at her with a fake pouty face.

Caroline laughed. "Stefan, you know I can't hate you. You're my best friend."

"And you're my best friend, Care." They both laughed and hugged.

"I gotta go take a shower but I'll be back in like 10 minutes, okay? Don't go anywhere." Caroline told him and he nodded, then she disappeared upstairs.

Klaus was sitting in his living room, wondering what Caroline was doing. He thought back to their kiss and smiled. She asked HIM to kiss her.

He wondered if she even enjoyed it, he was also worried that he had pushed her further away from him.

Klaus sighed, pushing all his thoughts away. He decided he would go to Caroline and talk to her. That would make him feel better.

He forced himself up and went to his car. He had to see Caroline and tell her what he was feeling.

He drove to her house and pulled up in her driveway.

Once he got to her door, he promptly knocked on it.

Stefan heard someone at the door and looked to the stairs. Caroline was busy and if it was important, she might be mad if he would've ignored it.

He quickly lifted himself from the couch and walked to the door.

When he opened it, he saw Klaus.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same thing, mate. But if you must know, I am here to see Caroline." Klaus said, a tad bit annoyed by Stefan.

"She's kinda busy right..." Stefan started but was cut off by Caroline, who walked into the room wearing only a small white towel around her body.

"Stefan, who's at the..." Caroline started but stopped her words when she saw Klaus.

Klaus' eyes went wide and her felt a wave of jealousy and rage wash through him. Caroline. HIS Caroline, was wearing nothing but a towel in front of Stefan.

"Klaus. What are you doing here?" Caroline asked.

He obviously couldn't speak to her now, he was too angry and jealous. He would say the wrong things and mess this up.

"I, um. You forgot your ipod and I just wanted to give it back, I thought you may need it." Klaus said as he handed it to Stefan.

"Have a good night, you two." Klaus wished them, in the most unsincere way Caroline had ever seen. He didn't even smile at her like he normally did.

Then it hit her, Klaus was jealous of Stefan.

She knew she had to fix things, just not now. He needed time to cool off first.

She promised herself that she would go see him tomorrow.

"What just happened?" Stefan asked, feeling utterly confused.

"Well, we have a green eyed Original on our hands. Now, don't we?" She said as she took her iPod from Stefan's hands and made her way back to her room.

"Goodnight, Stefan!" She wished as she reached the top of the stairs.

"Night, Care." Stefan said, before he walked out of the house and went to his car to go home.

_That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed, feel free to leave reviews._

_xoxo, Ang._


	4. Dream Becomes Reality

_Lots of Klaroline in this chapter. Smidge of Stebekah and Kennett. Possibly Steroline. Enjoy!_

Caroline tossed and turned all night, she couldn't sleep knowing Klaus was jealous and hurt because of Stefan.

She finally drifted off to sleep after going downstairs and having some tea with vodka. That was her remedy for anything.

In her dreams, Caroline was in the Mikaelson Mansion.

She was laying in Klaus' bed, with nothing but a sheet covering her naked body. Klaus was laying next to her, fast asleep. She wondered if he was dreaming about her.

She tuned into her senses and listened to what was happening around her.

Downstairs, she heard the familiar sound of pages in a book being turned. She knew it was Elijah, right then and there.

Then, the sound of Stefan whispering sweet promises to Rebekah, accompanied by her soft giggles that barely echoed off the walls.

Finally, the sound of kissing came from Kol's room. She knew he and Bonnie were enjoying themselves by Bonnie's giggles.

Nothing unfamiliar. She was used to all this. Except that she was dreaming and none of it was real. Right? This can't be real. She told herself in the dream.

_Come on, Caroline. Wake up. None of this is real. Just wake up. Wake up, damn it!_

*gasp* Caroline shot up out of bed, forcing her sleepy eyes to open. She was gasping for air, almost as if she had been holding her breath the entire time.

The dream scared her. Badly. Not because there was anything scary but because it seemed so real. What scared her more was that when she woke up, she wished Klaus was by her side like he was in the dream.

_No, Caroline. You are NOT falling for him or his charms._

When she calmed her breathing, she lay back down and thought about the scarily detailed dream.

Klaus and her, in his bed, naked. Wow, she still just couldn't think on that one too much.

Stefan and Rebekah. Kol and Bonnie.

What the hell was going on in her mind?

_Kol and Bonnie aren't together. Are they?_ She wondered.

Caroline finally went back to sleep. For good this time.

In the morning, Caroline woke up late. Looking at her phone, she realized it was 9:45.

_Damn! I slept WAY too late._ Caroline thought to herself.

She pulled herself to her feet and got out of bed.

When she stood up, her head felt dizzy and was throbbing._ Just my luck. A freaking headache!_

She silently cursed and went into the bathroom to get ready. 25 minutes later, Caroline stepped out of the bathroom wearing dark grey jeans, a deep blue tank-top and a cream colored cardigan. Finished with a pair of her favorite black Vans.

Her hair was pulled into a messy top knot and her makeup was only black eyeliner and pink lipgloss.

She walked out of her room and downstairs where she ate her breakfast alone. Her mother was always gone by the time Caroline woke up, so they always ate breakfast separately.

When she had finished her breakfast, she cleaned up and then went out the front door to her car.

She drove fast to Klaus' Mansion, not caring about the angry drivers around her.

Once she arrived, she promptly knocked on the door loudly. It's 10:15. He should be up.

No answer.

She knocked louder. "Klaus! It's me Caroline. I want to tal-..." She was cut off by the front door opening.

"Hey. I'm sorry if I woke you." Caroline said.

"No, it's alright. I've been up for some time now, love." Klaus smiled at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk to you about last night." Caroline told him, while returning a genuine smile.

"Oh. Well, please come in." He opened the door wider for her.

Caroline walked inside and sat in the same spot she had sat in yesterday. Klaus sat beside her just as they had yesterday, also. Memories of their kiss came back to Caroline and her cheeks went flushed.

"Okay. I'm sorry for Stefan being there when I got out of the shower I jus-..." Klaus cut her off.

"Caroline, love. There is no need to apologize to me. I'm over it already." He smiled.

"You are? Well, good." Caroline said, raising an eyebrow.

"So, anything else you want to talk about?" Klaus asked, a smirk evident on his face.

She knew what he was hinting at but she wasn't gonna go there yet. "Um, no. I guess that was it. Maybe I should go now.." Caroline said, looking away so he couldn't see her blush.

"Wait. Stay a while longer." Klaus turned her around to face him.

Caroline couldn't resist him. Not anymore. She did what he would've never expected. She threw herself at him and crushed her lips to his.

After a lot more heated moments, they went upstairs to Klaus' bedroom and made love.

Caroline lay in bed with Klaus, him asleep, her body covered with a sheet.

She heard Rebekah's giggles and Stefan's whispering.

Even the sound of Bonnie and Kol kissing.

Her dream had become a reality and she loved every minute of it.

_That's it for this chapter. There is more to come for Caroline and Klaus. I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave reviews._

_xoxo, Ang._


End file.
